<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Purge by kurokun2338</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339274">The Purge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokun2338/pseuds/kurokun2338'>kurokun2338</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Becoming Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Android Emotions, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Android Emotions, Emotional Data (Star Trek), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Technobabble, emotional development</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokun2338/pseuds/kurokun2338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Data is trapped on a mysteriously decolonised planet and Geordi struggles to keep the Enterprises computer system from failing completely. This is not a situation you want to be in when one has just accepted to have feelings at all and is still processing a mental breakdown while the other is struggling with what is developing between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data &amp; Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Becoming Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to episode 2 of The Becoming Trilogy. You could read it without knowing the first episode The Lost Ones, there are enough references to it in this episode. However, I wouldn’t recommend it, just for the fun of knowing the whole story. This time there will be a weekly update at the end of the week. I’m currently writing on the last episode and as easy as it has been writing the first two episodes, I’m currently struggling with the last one a lot. But now have fun with the second Episode, while I’m trying to figure out where the last one will lead me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Second Officer's Log, Stardate 48411.4 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Enterprise was assigned to visit Kargasius, a planet colonized 168 years ago. The last life signs were recorded 19 years ago. Attempts by the Federation to communicate were unsuccessful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After several attempts to contact the surface, Commander Riker assembled an away team on Captain Picard's order. Previous scans showed no humanoid life signs on the planet, nor any technology in operation. The planet appears healthy and ready for human recolonization. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Watch where you step, ladies and gentlemen," the Commander shouted to his team as he sank up to his ankle in what looked like moss but didn't behave like that at all. "The flora here seems to be quite tricky."</p><p>Data had climbed up a small hill whose grass covered him up to his waist. From a height of ten meters he was met with the same sight as everywhere else since they had beamed to Kargasius. Green as far as the eye could see.</p><p>Huge trees, even bigger than those of the saved rainforests on earth, head-sized flowers on two-finger-thick stems, man-high grass. Data didn't remember reading such dimensions in the descriptions of the planet.</p><p>But between all that green, about 1000 meters away on the other side of the hill, he recognized something that didn't seem natural.</p><p>"Commander, I see something that could be of human origin." He pointed in that direction. His comrades went up to him. Commander Riker took his binoculars and looked around.</p><p>"Interesting, this could really be something. Let's go."</p><p>"But still be on alert," said Doctor Crusher, looking at her tricorder. "Do not touch anything unnecessarily, do not injure yourself on the plants and keep away from any plant juices, pollen and the like. There's something very wrong with the botany on this planet. Data, that goes for you, too."</p><p>He nodded and they set off. They walked one after the other, Lieutenant Worf, as head of security and with Klingon instincts well attuned to danger, in front, behind them Commander Riker and Doctor Crusher. Data secured the end of their small expedition group.</p><p>He felt slight tension within himself but could identify it as positive. When the formation of his emotional center had received an unintentional strong thrust two months ago<sup> <a class="sdendnoteanc" href="#sdendnote1sym" id="sdendnote1anc" name="sdendnote1anc">i</a> </sup> , after he had been on the verge of a cascade failure of his positronic matrix and after Geordi had almost died because of an unknown entity in his body, he had needed time to recover and <em> find himself </em> <em> a</em><em>gain</em>, as Geordi put it.</p><p>Data had not worked on the bridge during this time, where he had to take responsibility for the ship and its crew in his position, but in main engineering at Geordi's side. There he was able relax and gradually got to know and evaluate his feelings. He was still far from understanding them. But at least emotional surges didn't agitate him anymore.</p><p>In the beginning, with every stronger sensation, the fear of losing control again came with it. As Geordi assured him, this was a very human concern. It had taken Data a lot of energy and concentration to deal with this new area within himself. And it had often been unpleasant. Although he no longer wished he didn't have these feelings - he was too curious and inquisitive for that and could see himself as an experiment - he often wished they were less sudden and violent.</p><p>"Commander, look over there." Worf pointed to a cluster of three-meter-high bushes. But something else was visible above.</p><p>"Are these wall fragments?" The Commander was already moving when Data stepped forward.</p><p>"Commander, let me and Lieutenant Worf go first. My capabilities superior to the human organism are extremely useful in this environment, and Lieutenant Worf can sense danger more quickly than any of us."</p><p>The Commander nodded. "Go."</p><p>With attentive steps they walked forward. Ever since they had reached the surface, Data had heard no sign of fauna. At least there should have been insects. Without them, such a green environment was unthinkable. But only the rustling of the plants could be heard when the leaves and grasses rubbed against each other.</p><p>"This silence makes me nervous," said Lieutenant Worf, looking around warily. "And these plants … it feels like they're watching us."</p><p>In this respect, Data had to rely on the instincts of the Head of Security, as he himself had not yet developed a so-called gut feeling. "What do you think of this?" he asked, nodding towards the wall, the bushes already left behind.</p><p>Red bricks, stable, even after they both pressed against it with all their strength, about four meters high. They couldn't see the end from their position.</p><p>"Well preserved, the plants seem to stay away from it," Lieutenant Worf said and Data nodded. He measured all the necessary values and then walked back.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"I have to get up momentum."</p><p>"Momentum? For what?"</p><p>"To jump on the wall"</p><p>"Jump? You're not a cat."</p><p>"That is unfortunately correct, for a cat of my size this height would not be a problem from a standing position. I need to gather speed." And with that he started running, it took him exactly eight steps. Then he jumped off, used the momentum to run up the wall, and as calculated he got hold of the wall ledge where he was pulling himself up. A bit dirty he got up, dusted off his uniform and looked around.</p><p>The wall seemed undamaged as far as he could see. Behind the wall he saw piled up stones everywhere in a clearing.</p><p>"What do you see, Commander?"</p><p>"I am not sure. The wall leads up to the building I had already seen. But on this side are piles of stones."</p><p>"In the sense of piled up in random heaps or piled up in a specific pattern?"</p><p>That was a good question. Data crouched down and tried to enlarge the images before his eyes. "I am afraid I cannot detect. Either way is possible." He walked along the wall, Worf on the ground by his side. It was unnecessary and he knew it. But walking up here triggered a feeling of freedom in him, which he saved under <em>emotion</em> <em>to</em> <em>recategorize</em> and would analyze later.</p><p>"Let us go back to the others," he said, jumped off the wall and landed safely and effortlessly next to the Lieutenant. "It is not far now."</p><p>They arrived at one end of the wall, which turned into a kind of entrance portal. Behind it was a courtyard and behind that a building in the style of a pretty old country house in 18th century England. Everything looked quite undamaged, even the glass in the windows was still there. Without any signs of animal life and with plants that did not come too close to the building, it seemed to be protected from premature destruction.</p><p>"I see technical equipment everywhere," said Lieutenant Worf, pointing around. "Defensive mechanisms with motion detectors, cloaked lighting, sensors to generate electrical fields to secure the portal when necessary."</p><p>"All that's missing is an automatic firing mechanism," said Commander Riker.</p><p>"That's what I meant by defensive mechanisms." He pointed to the inside of the portal and in the courtyard to the side walls that surrounded the entire property. "Phasers in the metal trim of the small roofs on the walls."</p><p>"How hospitable," muttered Commander Riker. A sarcastic remark, as Data realized. "The holes here all over the floor and the splinters in the walls look very much like someone or something has been driven out."</p><p>"Currently, all equipment is out of order, Commander," said Data with his tricorder in hand and continued to look around as he walked into the yard.</p><p>"There are no life signs either," said Doctor Crusher. "We should be able to track the colonists if anyone was still alive. Basically, any living thing that was on the planet when it was colonized, if the databases are complete."</p><p>"Well, if," the Commander muttered. "Let's go in."</p><p>They entered the house and stood in a marble hall that led to a huge staircase to the upper floor. Only the dust lying everywhere in thick layers marred the picture a little. On the right side a modern working console was embedded, but it was offline. Data went over and wiped the dusty surface. "Computer, initiate start." As expected, nothing happened.</p><p>"Data, Doctor, you go right, Mr. Worf and I will take the left. Call us if you need us." Commander Riker pointed to his communicator and they separated.</p><p>Data entered the room behind the stairs. It was the kitchen. It was equipped with the usual replicators as well as proper kitchen gear for storing and processing food. Data had never seen anything like it directly in front of him. As an android he didn't have to eat, even if he could, and what he needed he got from the replicator. All devices were offline.</p><p>"Data." Doctor Crusher looked at her tricorder with a furrowed brow. "There's something organic here. It could be human."</p><p>"Where exactly, Doctor?"</p><p>"Right below us. I just don't see how far below us."</p><p>"Hm." Data stepped into the kitchen, past the counter in the center into a completely open area. Why was nothing here? The whole kitchen was carefully arranged. It didn't make sense to leave the space in front of a big window empty.</p><p>In the next moment, the ground beneath him gave way and he fell into the deep. After five meters he landed hard but safely on both legs, although he could not see anything and had not been able to estimate the depth before. His pulse accelerated.</p><p>"Data!" Doctor Crusher appeared above him at the edge of the hole that had opened up in the ground. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I am undamaged, Doctor." If he thought about it carefully, he had landed softer than could have been possible with this depth and a stone floor. Under his feet it crunched organically and metallically.</p><p>"What happened?" Commander Riker peered down at him, next to him Lieutenant Worf. "Data, are you alright?"</p><p>"Do you have a flashlight on you, Commander? Searching for a light switch is probably unnecessary."</p><p>Commander Riker threw him a multifunctional tool. When Data turned it on, he heard gasping from above. He himself felt disgust rise up inside him, coupled with something he couldn't name, but which would certainly have turned his stomach if he was capable of that reaction.</p><p>Data was up to his ankles in skeletons and scrap. The walls were covered with workstations and control consoles, so he must have ended up in the main control room. Open and splintered wounds gaped in the monitors and input surfaces. Almost everything was destroyed. It hurt him as much to see the many skeletonized corpses as the destroyed machines.</p><p>"We have found the inhabitants," Lieutenant Worf said in a strained voice. "At least some of them."</p><p>"But what on earth has happened here?" asked Doctor Crusher.</p><p>"Don't touch anything, Data," Commander Riker said, tapping his communicator. "Riker to Enterprise."</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>"Enterprise, do you read me?"</p><p>All of them tried, none of them succeeded.</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p class="sdendnote-western"><a class="sdendnotesym" href="#sdendnote1anc" id="sdendnote1sym" name="sdendnote1sym">i</a> See "The Lost Ones."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back 😊 I’m very happy you like the story so far, thank you so much for Kudos and comments on chapter 1! It gives me a boost for the last episode I’m writing right now so I hope this will be finished as soon as this story is completely uploaded *fingers crossed*<br/>Starting with this chapter there will be constant technobabble in Geordi’s scenes. I very much hope you will find it as amusing as I do and won’t be completely annoyed by it. I always liked it in the series, too, even though I didn’t understand half of it. In some behind the scenes material I learned that the series’ authors had specific technobabble writers and, man(!), did I wish for one when writing this story. It’s pretty much as hard as writing sex scenes and that is saying something!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„<span>Computer, I’d like a cup of coffee, blend La Forge 3, black.“ The desired item appeared in the replicator, steaming. „Thanks.“</span></p><p>„<span>You are welcome, Lieutenant Commander La Forge,“ the computer voice replied.</span></p><p>
  <span>With the cup in his hand he left his office and almost had a heart attack. A Lieutenant Junior Grade assigned to him only recently hit the master console with his flat hand.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Hey, hey, hey, easy.“ Protectively, he slipped his arm between the surface and the lieutenant’s recoiling hand. „Why do you hit the console? What did it do to you?“</span></p><p>„<span>The computer doesn’t accept the input,“ replied the young colleague in frustration.</span></p><p>„<span>I’m sure the computer has a good reason,“ Geordi replied. „Show me what you wanted to do.“</span></p><p>„<span>I’m to divert impulse energy for an energy-intensive experiment.“</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi watched what the Lieutenant did. His eyebrows moved toward his hairline. „I’m very glad the computer didn’t accept this input. It could have blown up our ESP. You’ll have to redirect the power flow. We’re running on plasma, here. Look.“ Geordi made the correct entries, but he didn’t confirm them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The colleague sighed and grabbed his forehead. „I’m sorry, Commander, it was a stupid mistake.“</span>
</p><p>„<span>This is why there are security restrictions.“ Geordi deleted his input. „If the computer doesn’t accept an instruction, the probability of an operator error is much higher than a computer error. So, be nice to our machines. Or you’ll have to deal with me.“ Geordi patted the table console.</span></p><p>
  <span>The Lieutenant smiled gratefully. „Yes, sir, thank you very much.“</span>
</p><p>„<span>Bridge to La Forge.“ </span></p><p>„<span>La Forge here, Captain.“ Geordi took a few steps away from the master console.</span></p><p>„<span>We need you on the bridge. We’ve lost contact to our away team. We can’t lock onto them to beam them up, either.“</span></p><p>„<span>On my way, sir.“</span></p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O’Brien stood at the Mission Control workstation, next to him the Captain, Troi and Geordi. All four watched as communications and sensor acquisition to the surface collapsed about fifteen minutes ago. O’Brien called up the sensor diagnostic.</span>
</p><p>„<span>I have no idea what happened here,“ said the Transporter Chief, shaking his head. „We already checked with the surface scans, we couldn’t find any change, and yet suddenly everything is dead. As if the planet’s atmosphere had become impenetrable.“</span></p><p>„<span>Is that possible, Mr. La Forge?“ asked the Captain.</span></p><p>„<span>Anything that is not proven to be impossible is basically possible, sir,“ Geordi said. „Have you scanned the atmosphere?“ he shouted down to Ops. „I see no current readings.“</span></p><p>„<span>I’m afraid there’s no such thing, sir,“ said the colleague in Data’s seat.</span></p><p>„<span>Not with the default settings, but Data has stored dozens of special scans.“</span></p><p>
  <span>The colleague turned around in his chair. „I must confess I’m having difficulties with Commander Data’s scans, sir. I’ve never seen settings this complex and I don’t understand the labels.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi turned to the Captain. „Sir, this may not be my area of expertise, but at least I know Data better than anyone.“</span>
</p><p>„<span>Please, try your luck, Mr. La Forge.“</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi positioned himself at the Science V workstation and called up Data’s scans. When he saw them, he understood why his colleague couldn’t handle them. You either had to be an android, or be friends with or engineer for one for a very long time and understand how he thinks in order to understand this. Fortunately, Geordi could help out with the latter.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Counselor, do you sense anything from Kargasius?“ the Captain asked Deanna.</span></p><p>„<span>Yes, but it’s more a hunch than a real feeling. It’s like the signals are neutralized before they get to me.“</span></p><p>
  <span>Neutralized? That gave Geordi an idea. „O’Brien, perhaps our scans are neutralized by constant counter-frequencies to our standard scans. If we rescale our sensors and are fast enough-“</span>
</p><p>„<span>-we could bypass the counter-frequencies and I can lock on to the away team. Like beaming through shields.“ O’Brien turned around. „Captain, this may work.“</span></p><p>„<span>Mr. La Forge, how much work will it take to rescale?“</span></p><p>„<span>With any luck, and if I get Data’s sequencing routine right, not long at all,“ Geordi said. „At least to scan the atmosphere and get through.“</span></p><p>„<span>And once the Commander has established the new frequencies, I can adjust the transporters. The tricky part won’t come until we match the two and beam the away team.“</span></p><p>„<span>Make it so, gentlemen,“ said the Captain. „Something on this planet doesn’t seem friendly-minded.“</span></p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi stood at the system panels in transporter room 3 and checked the settings again, which he had modified using some of Data’s scans to give the desired result. He had already had the Operations Officer on duty look at it, who could only shake his head at the complexity, but at least he thought it should work.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Okay, O’Brien, I’m ready.“</span></p><p>„<span>Good, me too.“</span></p><p>„<span>Then let’s begin. The sooner the away team is back on board, the better.“</span></p><p>„<span>Agreed. On your mark, Commander.“</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi started the scans of the atmosphere and watched the display with interest. „Okay, this is working. I’m scanning for life forms now.“ It did not take long for the computer to report four life signs. „Coordinates ready.“</span>
</p><p>„<span>Four people recorded, sir. Starting beaming process.“</span></p><p>
  <span>On the platform 3 transporter beams lit up and people materialized.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Where is the fourth person, O’Brien?“</span></p><p>„<span>The biofilters report unknown … what the hell is that?“</span></p><p>„<span>Beam the fourth person to transporter room two, shut off the biofilters there and quarantine the transporter platform.“</span></p><p>„<span>Aye, sir.“</span></p><p>
  <span>Will, Worf and Beverly materialized before them. Geordi took a deep breath when the familiar, luminous aura did not appear. The three looked around in confusion. Will was the first to find his voice again.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Where’s Data?“</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi let his breath escape and ran out through the transporter room and across the hall into transporter room 2. Data looked in front of him examining, feeling in the air and touching the quarantine field, which flared up briefly. When he noticed Geordi, he tilted his head slightly.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Geordi, what does this mean?“</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi sighed. „Sorry, my friend. The biofilters report you’ve caught something. We have to find out what it is first. Until then, you’re under quarantine.“</span>
</p><p>„<span>Hm, I have not noticed any changes. It is … very irritating.“</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi hesitated for a moment. Then he thought of the emotion center that had been developing. „Sorry, Data. I’ll keep you company until Doctor Crusher completes her investigation. In the meantime, you can tell me what happened down there.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data nodded and sat down on the floor of the platform. „That is acceptable. Please, sit with me.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Geordi had to agree with Data. It really was an irritating situation. Geordi had asked his friend to tell him everything. In return, he had told Data about the sensor frequency adjustments that had made it possible to beam them back. Will and Worf had informed the Captain. Beverly checked the results of the biofilters but couldn’t identify what the hell it was that the filters had identified, to use O’Brien’s words.</span>
</p><p>„<span>You could disassemble one hand, which we’ll beam to the infirmary in quarantine. Then I could examine a part of you directly,“ she suggested, but Data shook his head.</span></p><p>„<span>I do not wish to be disassembled. Not even partially.“</span></p><p>„<span>What if we beamed you there completely?“ Geordi suggested.</span></p><p>„<span>I do not see the benefit of remaining confined, Geordi,“ said Data. „Doctor Crusher can find nothing concrete in the filter logs. My self-diagnostic readings show no changes. I was in the exact same environment as the entire away team, as all participants can attest. I have had no contact with alien life forms to which the others would not have been exposed. The filters did not detect anything on them. Could it not be a misdiagnosis due to the interferences in the planet’s atmosphere?“</span></p><p>
  <span>They looked at O’Brien, who knew the filters best apart from the Doctor.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Sure, it’s possible.“ He shrugged his shoulders. „But highly unlikely.“</span></p><p>„<span>I agree,“ said Data. „Nevertheless, what we saw in that house looked like human mental confusion, not technical malfunction. The inhabitants destroyed the entire main control center and each other. Non-sentient machines would not destroy each other without reason, it defies logic.“</span></p><p>„<span>That’s certainly true.“ Beverly sighed. „It’s possible a virus could have infected the colonists and damaged their brains. Unfortunately, they are already skeletonized, so I won’t be able to extract any more information from their bodies.“</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi sighed and stroked his head. „Alright. I suggest we talk to the Captain, Worf and Will.“ Beverly nodded. „Can you stick around a little while longer, Data?“</span>
</p><p>„<span>Of course. I will re-examine the facts as you discuss the situation. I would, however, be grateful if I could be released soon.“</span></p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in the observation lounge and presented the very unsatisfactory results of the last hour. It was strange for Geordi not to have Data here beside him. He had already missed him in main engineering when he was fit enough to return to the bridge.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Data’s desire to be released from quarantine is perfectly understandable,“ Will said. „You couldn’t find anything, the rest of us are just as well off as he is, and there was no evidence of anything that didn’t belong in our bodies.“</span></p><p>„<span>We thought that before,“ Beverly replied. „And I haven’t had a chance to examine </span><span><em>him</em></span><span>.</span><span>“</span></p><p>„<span>But the logs from the biofilters,“ Worf said. „In fact, we should quarantine all four of us. As we’ve already established, it appears to have been more of a mental illness of the inhabitants that led to the colony’s extermination. In fact, an alien virus, undetectable by the biofilters, infecting humanoids is more likely than the infection of an android.“</span></p><p>
  <span>The Captain turned to Beverly. „Doctor, if this were something that affected only Data’s system, how dangerous would it be for the crew?“</span>
</p><p>„<span>Probably completely harmless. We’ve never had a case yet where an anomaly jumped from Data to a human.“</span></p><p>„<span>All right. Thank you very much for your opinions. Mr. Worf, you may release Data from quarantine.“</span></p><p>„<span>Yes, sir.“</span></p><p>„<span>What do we do about the mission, Captain?“ asked Will.</span></p><p>„<span>Well“, the Captain leaned back in his chair. „In my opinion, we have successfully completed our mission. We had to find out why contact with the inhabitants of Kargasius had been broken off. We know that no one from the colony survived, probably due to the outbreak of a mental illness. Due to the advanced decomposition of the bodies, no further details can be determined. I will recommend either decontaminating the planet or sealing it off.“</span></p><p>„<span>Actually, we don’t know what really happened to the residents,“ Beverly interjected.</span></p><p>„<span>Would you like to go back down, Doctor?“ asked the Captain with a slightly sarcastic undertone.</span></p><p>„<span>No, but-“</span></p><p>„<span>I will not allow any member of my crew to beam to a planet again whose inhabitants have probably killed each other to the last man. This meeting is over.“</span></p><p>
  <span>All rose from their seats and poured out the door. Only Geordi hesitantly complied.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Geordi.“ The Captain stopped in front of him in the middle of the door. „For Datas’s welfare at stake, you were unusually quiet.“</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi sighed. „I guess I’m just worried. But I’m glad you made this decision, sir.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain nodded. „If you notice anything out of the norm about Data, let me know.“</span>
</p><p>„<span>That has been rather difficult to tell in the last two months,“ he said, and they left the observation lounge.</span></p><p>„<span>He seems to be doing well,“ said the Captain, and Geordi felt a little proud of Data himself. „I can hardly tell the difference on the bridge. Except for signs of good mood.“</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi smiled. „You haven’t heard him whistle yet, he’s gotten really good. And he drove my people crazy with his exercises.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the bridge at the moment the turbolift opened opposite of them and Data stepped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For two seconds the whole bridge seemed to have frozen, as if Q had played a game with them again. Then the Captain started to move.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Mr. Data, how did you get here?“</span></p><p>
  <span>Data blinked. „With the turbolift, sir.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi intervened before the Captain got impatient. „Data, the Captain is inquiring how you were able to leave the quarantine field.“</span>
</p><p>„<span>I do not know. It disappeared, so I came here.“</span></p><p>
  <span>Captain Picard’s face darkened even for Geordi’s vision. „And nobody stopped you?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data’s eyebrows twitched briefly. „No, sir. I was in quarantine. I was not a prisoner.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other, then at Data again.</span>
</p><p>„<span>May I return to my position, Captain?“</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi knew the look the Captain gave his second officer. He was not at all pleased with this development.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Please. On the following condition. You will be examined by Doctor Crusher and Mr. La Forge in the next five days before and after your shift. Your encounter with the aerosol entities is too unpleasant to remember.“</span></p><p>„<span>I understand, sir.“ And with that, Data walked past them to the Ops station, which the officer immediately gave over.</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi looked after him with a furrowed brow when the Captain spoke again.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Mr. La Forge, you asked me for a discussion regarding personnel changes.“</span></p><p>
  <span>Geordi hesitated, then recognized the raised eyebrow of the Captain and understood. „Correct, Captain. Do you have a minute?“</span>
</p><p>„<span>Let’s go to my ready room.“</span></p><p>
  <span>In the office, the Captain spoke directly without sitting down.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Geordi, I require your assessment as the person who knows Data best. Is it possible he deactivated the quarantine field himself?“</span></p><p>„<span>Without access to the computer, I don’t see how. These fields must be disabled by manual input. Voice input doesn’t work for obvious reasons.“</span></p><p>„<span>Yes, I thought so too. Could someone have gotten into the transporter room and freed Data?“</span></p><p>„<span>Freed, sir? As he said himself, he was not imprisoned, so the door was not locked. But Worf and O’Brien should have a look at the activities in the transporter rooms. Two malfunctions in one day is a bit much. Captain, I really don’t think Data had anything to do with this.“</span></p><p>
  <span>The Captain nodded. „The thought that again something has settled in him that we can’t detect makes me a little-“ The Captain made a gesture.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Nervous, sir?“</span></p><p>„<span>Concerned is probably the more appropriate word. Keep a close eye on him.“</span></p><p>„<span>I will, sir.“</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Second Officer's Log, Stardate 48483.2</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>After my return to the ship initially caused irritation about whether it was safe to expose myself to the crew due to unclear readings from the biofilters, Captain Picard agreed to my return to my assigned position under acceptable conditions.</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>We have now been back on the Enterprise for 14 hours, 34 minutes, 6 seconds. So far there have not been any unusual changes in my positronic matrix or behavior. </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Data sat in Geordi's office before the start of his shift and repeatedly made a diagnosis. He had already visited Doctor Crusher, she hadn't found anything. He didn't expect Geordi to, after all, meeting a species like the aerosol entity wasn't an everyday occurrence. While they were together, Data, at Geordi's request, told him in detail what they had discovered in the basements of the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, that sounds like a real battlefield full of corpses." Geordi raised his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And scrap metal," Data added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is nothing but machine corpses. Personally, I don't like to see scrapped tech." He was typing on his PADD. "Everything looks fine. If you want, I'll talk to Beverly and the Captain, see if we can get these charges reduced sooner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would make sense. Thank you, Geordi," said Data, and another thought occurred to him. "May I ask what the personnel changes in engineering will entail?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi looked up from the workstation in surprise. "I have no intention of changing anything. How-" Data could clearly see, as Geordi realized too late, that he had been asked a trick question. "Actually, I should have known that our bad acting wouldn't convince you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hesitated 2.68 seconds before answering. Besides, you would have told me if you were planning changes. I assume you were talking about me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi sighed and turned all his attention back to Data. "The Captain is simply worried. And so am l. We've all been a little overprotective since that incident two months ago. No one wants to risk another cascade failure of your positronic brain just because we missed something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would imagine it is more a question of the danger of complete destruction caused by the entity in our bodies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi's body visibly stiffened and he cramped his hands into the edge of the console. "Yes", he said, and his voice sounded hard. "I guess so." The computer made multiple beeps. Geordi looked down and pulled his hands away. He had pressed his fingers into the input interface. "Calm down, I'm sorry. My goodness, we're touchy today." Data watched as his friend apologetically stroked the smooth surface, something he had seen only Geordi do. Then he turned to Data's left side of his head to disconnect the cable from the computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inquiry," said Data, his eyes following his friend's hands, as they had done countless times before, as he closed the flap on his head and stroked his hair to straighten it. "You treat the computer very humanely, thanking and apologizing, formulating questions as if you were having a dialogue with a human being. I haven't observed this in any other crew member, why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>you</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span> do it? The computer is not a sentient being."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not for most people, but for me, it kind of is." Geordi put the cable in a storage box, pulled out a built-in chair and sat across from Data. "You know, I grew up in different places across half the galaxy thanks to my parents' work, sometimes with my mother, sometimes with my father, often separated from my sister. Building friendships is difficult in this situation, especially when you're blind. At that time the computer was a kind of playmate and teacher for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I got my visor at the age of five, I became more and more fascinated by machines and their modes of operation. Since it kept me busy and made me happy, my parents encouraged my passion for tech. You know, loneliness brings out odd qualities in you. Maybe I'm strange, but as a child, dealing with computers always comforted me. And working with machines felt like … a kind of friend who constantly challenges me and drives me to get better." He laughed and rubbed his neck. "Well, what can I say? Look around, I love machines and tech."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data felt his main processor warm up as he kept looking at Geordi. He tried to categorize the moment but failed and could only save it again under </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Geordi reward</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>. The warmth spread throughout his body and he could almost feel his emotional center pulsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi's smile disappeared and he turned his face away. "Oh, damn, I can see you glowing again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data tilted his head to the left and saved this moment under </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>typical Geordi</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>. "I do not understand why this makes you uncomfortable. You know my inner workings and functions better than anyone. The glow is another function."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is as personal as it gets, Data," Geordi said, still not looking at him, but with gesturing hands. "These are your feelings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not understand the difference. My positronic brain has already been examined and documented on several occasions. My emotional center is a part of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi sighed in frustration. "Data, this is about self-determination. The investigations were conducted with your consent. I can see that glow whether you like it or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I give you permission."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi looked at him with his mouth open. "Do you know what you're saying? Would you share every thought with me, too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid that would overwhelm a human brain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be a wiseass, Data."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geordi," Data bent forward, like humans did when they talked to someone emphatically. "I understand that humans have certain resentments against sharing everything with another person, especially thoughts and feelings. My decency subroutine, which I have expanded to include feelings, shows me limits that I should not cross, as this would be considered encroaching, impertinent and fundamentally not conform to society. And I also do not want to share everything with </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>everyone. </span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>I offer </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>you</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span> the permission to see my reward deflections if you want to. If you do not want to, you have to be attentive not to look at me in those moments yourself, as there is nothing I can do to hide them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi sat opposite him, his head supported in one hand, his elbow on the edge of the input interface without touching it and looked at him with a wrinkled forehead. Data would have liked to know what was going through his mind. As casual as he was with most situations and subjects, this was different, and Data still didn't quite understand why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right." Geordi dropped his hands on his thighs. "With your permission, in the back of my mind, it might not be so unpleasant to pry on your feelings. There's nothing we can do about it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pry"? Data did a quick search of his databases. "Ah, to watch secretly, to spy on someone, to observe, to sleuth-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need a coffee now." Geordi got up. "You want something? You like hot chocolate, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is correct, but I prefer to drink hot chocolate with Counselor Troi. I like to listen to her describing the taste and mouthf-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe it." Geordi pointed at the replicator. Inside it was a steaming cup. "I hadn't requested anything yet." They walked over together, Geordi picked up the cup and tasted it. "Blend La Forge 3, black. Can you explain this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, no. This is the second autonomous computer behavior I have observed since yesterday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both looked to the entrance of Geordi's office, where his deputy was standing, her hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Carol, what is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The computer is driving us crazy today. Yesterday there were only occasional entries that were rejected, and we thought the colleagues concerned were simply overworked. Today it only takes orders from certain people as if everyone else is locked out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data and Geordi first looked at each other, then at the cup in Geordi's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Captain should know about this," said Data. Geordi nodded and had another sip of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Picard was in his office with Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf when they were called in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Further observations of autonomous computer behavior, gentlemen?" asked the Captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is correct, sir," said Data and stepped to the desk. "The computer replicated a cup of coffee before it was requested."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least that's something pleasant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data frowned. He wasn't sure if the Captain was serious about that remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is less pleasant, however, is that my people are no longer able to work properly," Geordi said, stepping up next to Data. "The computer still takes orders from me, my deputy Lieutenant Barass and Ensign M'Acu. All others are blocked. The three of us can't run engineering by ourselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that will hardly be possible," muttered the Captain. "Especially since your department is not the only one affected. Mr. Worf?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There were similar reports all over the ship, in all departments and on all decks," he reported. "So far, only Captain Picard has been able to operate the bridge. The commands of the other officers were not accepted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As Captain, I believe I still have a certain authority over the computer. Or so I hope. Mr. Data, have you noticed any changes in the computer's behavior toward you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Captain. However, I have not yet begun my duty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, help yourself." The Captain turned over his table computer. "Try to find the reports of yesterday's mission."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data nodded and typed. Seconds later, he received seven reports, one from Lieutenant Worf about the events in the transporter rooms 3 and 2. He opened and scanned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problems?" asked the Captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not with the computer, sir." He turned over the Captain's table computer. "But Lieutenant Worf's report is most interesting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're talking about the interference we couldn't identify," Lieutenant Worf said. "But it appeared at the exact moment we beamed you aboard the Enterprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Precisely. The same interference appeared in transporter room 2 when the quarantine field was apparently switched off without any outside intervention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The evaluation is not yet complete, sir," the Security Chief said to Captain Picard. "So far, we have assumed it was a computer error. But as incidents are increasing, we are now assuming it is some kind of virus. Something was brought aboard the ship when we were beamed up. And it seems to be replicating exponentially."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the nature of a virus," said Commander Riker. "The question is, what can we do about it? And how on earth did we beam a computer virus aboard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes were on Data. He felt a slight sensation of anger rising within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I explained yesterday, I was exposed to exactly the same influences as everyone else on the away team."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not entirely true," said Commander Riker. "You were the only one knee-deep in dead bodies and tech junk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ankle-deep, Commander," Data automatically corrected. "And, as you say yourself, there was nothing alive or functioning in that room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe nothing we can see," said the Captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I and Doctor Crusher have examined Data several times," Geordi said. "There's nothing wrong with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if he was just the host?" replied Captain Picard. "Our Mr. Data is not just any machine or ordinary computer. He is a unique individual." Captain Picard looked at him, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth as he said that. Data saved that moment as </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>friendly appreciation</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Captain. Nevertheless, it is of course possible that I unwittingly became the host. A most unpleasant thought. That would make me indirectly responsible for the current inconvenience on the Enterprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't, Commander," said Lieutenant Worf, looking at him earnestly. "According to our current state of knowledge, the ship's computer was infected the moment we beamed you aboard. Nothing could have changed that. The act of beaming was the open wound, if you will, through which the virus entered our systems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data nodded. "I see. Thank you, Lieutenant." He saved the moment as </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>friendly consolation</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The question remains as to what we can do now," said the Captain. "Is it possible to study the virus in our systems?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll put Lieutenant Barclay on it," Geordi said. "If anyone can get their hands on this virus, it's Reg."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like to inspect the basement of the cottage," said Data. "I had no opportunity for a thorough investigation before we beamed up. I might find a clue in the remains of the destroyed tech."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain frowned. "You say </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>I</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you want to return to the surface alone? When we barely know if we can beam you down, let alone back up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is why. The more people, the more uncontrollable the risk. Especially now that we have seen the human remains, and know there is a virus down there, probably related to the colonists' demise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go with you." Geordi looked up at him, his arms folded across his chest. "You can't go back to the planet alone, Data. Not according to regulations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regarding the latter, I agree with Mr. La Forge," said the Captain. "However, we need you on the Enterprise to adjust the sensors. I'm sorry, Mr. La Forge, you're the only one who can find, read and adapt Mr. Data's settings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data's eyebrow twitched involuntarily. If Geordi was indeed able to adapt his special scans, he must know him even better than Data assumed. Any average engineer would find them incomprehensible. On the other hand, Geordi was anything but average. He stored the thought under </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Geordi friendship</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span> and enjoyed the little impulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir," Geordi now said more forcefully, "O'Brien has the settings and I've explained them to him. He can adjust them himself to new frequencies in case they get jammed again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if the transporters go completely down?" Lieutenant Worf interjected. "What if the virus prevents us from beaming once you're on the surface?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good point," said Commander Riker. "Can't we protect our systems from further spread of the virus? At least part of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Picard looked at Geordi. "Mr. La Forge, as I recall, we have a backup, used only in emergencies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, computer core 3 in the saucer. But separating and reconnecting all systems so that they're not fed by infected conduits is a Sisyphean task, even if done digitally. I'll probably also need a new base for the bridge, and the main computer will have to be replaced completely-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assume that the amount of work is huge, and it is best to start immediately before the virus can spread further and you actually have to make the changes all alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi sighed heavily. "Aye, Captain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Picard's gaze wandered on to Data. "You will not beam down to the surface alone, Mr. Data. Number One, you will accompany him. We have no choice but to investigate the circumstances of the colonists' deaths. As much as I dislike it."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They stood together in Geordi's quarters at his workplace and Geordi reached into a drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me your hand, Data." As he turned back to Data, he held his detached right hand to Geordi. Geordi laughed. "Data, not literally." A smile spread across his friend's face and Geordi marveled. "I don't believe it. That was a real joke. And a good one at that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data reattached his hand. "Thank you, Geordi. I hoped you would find it amusing." Then he held out his left hand. Geordi pushed the sleeve of the uniform up a little and put on a broad golden bangle around Data's wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a positronic communicator."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Positronic? I see. If the virus was unable to infiltrate me, this communicator should not be affected, either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, I've been working on that for a while. A prototype. I wanted to test it with you in peace, but we don't have the time. This is the counterpart." He fastened the second bracelet around his right wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does it work?" Data touched the bangle. "Not when light pressure is applied, like our Starfleet communicators."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's programmed to your voice pattern and will respond to verbal input. You say </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Data to Geordi.</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data raised his arm to chest level. "Data to Geordi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi's bracelet made a beep and he took a few steps away. "Geordi here." They both heard Geordi's voice on their communicators. "To end it, you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Data out.</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Data out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sound was heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, at close range it works. You should only use it in an emergency, it's possible we can make contact just once. The atmosphere adapts to known frequencies and blocks them. I'm not sure how communications are affected, yesterday it was only the communicators that went down due to the contamination."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood. Thank you, Geordi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome." Geordi looked at his wrist, then slid the sleeve over the bangle. "This was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data tilted his head. "But I do not celebrate my birthday because no one knows exactly when I was first activated. The day Starfleet activated me is merely my appointed birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. Fooling around with those things would have been the party."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data looked at him, didn't say a word and his aura lit up. Geordi was still embarrassed to see the deflections, despite Data's official permission. Strange, at first, he had thought it was just beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go, Will's probably waiting for you. And the Captain will give me hell if I don't get Reg on that virus soon and take care of the computer myself."<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi and Reg Barclay stood bent over the master console and were engrossed in a discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander, that's a Sisyphean task," Reg said and Geordi rolled his eyes, a gesture the other man couldn't see because of the visor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm perfectly aware of that, Reg. Can you do it or not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I … think so. If I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need some kind of live-feed on all the conduits. Where the virus is already located, which conduits are still operational, and which ones I need to disconnect from the main system immediately."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's possible. But getting the virus out of the system-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One step at a time," Geordi interrupted him again. "I'll prepare the battle bridge and link it to computer core 3. We'll have to work from there. In the main system it's likely we'll be blocked off sooner or later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a question, Commander," Reg said, rubbing his forehead. "What are we dealing with? Something digital or something living?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't the faintest idea, but I would be grateful if you could find that out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The way I see it, it's the latter. Which means we can't access it digitally. We have to treat it like a life form."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not again." Geordi sighed. "Would Doctor Crusher be of assistance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi tapped his communicator. "La Forge to Doctor Crusher." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. He tapped again. "Doctor, can you hear me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, nothing. Geordi rubbed the bridge of his nose and adjusted his visor. "Reg, go to sickbay. I'll be on the battle bridge and I'm taking Ensign M'Acu with me. Lieutenant Barass has main engineering. Separate the consoles you're working on from the main computer, if possible. If anything goes wrong… send a carrier pigeon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Second Officer's Log, Stardate 48494.5</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Commander Riker and I were beamed back to Kargasius. For security reasons, no other officers were taken on the away mission. We agreed that we would be beamed back aboard in three hours, as there is a likelihood that communications will be cut off again and we do not know how many times we can change frequencies before the atmosphere is capable of blocking everything, including beaming. We are back in the abandoned country house to investigate it as thoroughly as possible.</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, they stood in the dusty, marbled entrance hall, which must have been a very impressive sight at one time. Apparently, nothing had changed since yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The basement door should be next to the kitchen," Commander Riker said, already heading into that direction. "This is usually the case in such classic houses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you interested in 18th century English architecture, Commander?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not, but a girlfriend I had during my time at the Academy was a big fan. Ah, and here it is now." He turned the knob and opened the door without a hitch. "Down into the crypt, Mr. Data."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data thought about this remark for 0.47 seconds. "Precise designation, Commander." Then he followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The basement was a computer center with various rooms that departed from the narrow corridor. They walked over skeletons, scrap metal, shreds of clothes and computer parts that crunched and broke under their feet. Data detested those sounds. Traces of phaser shots were found on the walls, on the ceilings Data discovered the corresponding fire units, also partly destroyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My goodness, what a battlefield this is." Commander Riker shone his flashlight into every room. Everywhere they saw destroyed tech and destroyed bodies. Finally, they reached the largest room, the ceiling of which had a hole through which Data had caved in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here the chaos was worst, and the amount of human remains highest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This appears to be the main control unit," said Data, pointing to the largest console with the monitor and input interface still intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand what happened here," said the Commander and shone around with his flashlight. "Not a single body upstairs, dozens of bodies down here. It's like they've been crammed in and slaughtered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will attempt to repair the main control unit. We may find an answer in the residents' logs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think it's a good idea to fix a computer when we know a virus from down here has infected our computer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have another suggestion, Commander?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want some crazed computer around us doing to us what it did to those poor souls." The light from his lamp washed over the destruction on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data tilted his head to one side. "Sir, I understand your concern. However, so much tech has been destroyed, it is unlikely the computer's range extends beyond this room. If I can repair it at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Riker looked at him as if he wanted to stop him from attempting to repair it. Data prepared himself for another counterargument when the Commander turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember, we only have three hours, Mr. Data."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And don't accidentally turn the defense system back on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data frowned and went to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi wiped his forehead and made a sound of relief, then he looked at Ensign M'Acu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good work, Da'ji. I couldn't have done it this fast without you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My specialization in mainframe computer technology and thesis in connectivity have already paid off." She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This achievement eclipses your thesis. Our computers are a little more complex than what you were working on back then. No wonder the computer still likes you." Geordi patted the input panel. "Speaking of which, where on earth is Reg?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on command, the doors of the turbolift opened. "Commander." Reg stumbled in and joined them at the control unit. "You’ve never seen something so beautiful before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi thought of Data's intense glow when his reward center gave him a particularly strong impulse. "I don't believe that but show me. Did you find Doctor Crusher?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Without her, this wouldn't have been possible." He transferred data to the workstation. "But she's still studying the microorganism. Whether it's a virus or not, she hasn't been able to say. At least she's identified it enough for me to scan its tracks." A schematic of the Enterprise appeared before them. Reg magnified it so they could see the path of the conduits. About two-thirds of them glowed red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me we're down to one-third of the conduits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least the drive section is barely affected."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see no pattern in the spread. Reg, get the Captain down here. Da'ji, grab Lieutenant Barass and send me the four engineers who know the most about connectivity. I need the two of you to stay in main engineering. I need an emergency team there in case things get out of control. You must be prepared to act autonomously if one of our communicators fails again. I'm glad it doesn't affect the communication system yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, I could check the intercom with O'Brien again. Maybe we can find a bypass now that the new main system is in place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>
    <em>In place</em>
  </span>
  <span> is well said, we have laid the groundwork. But okay, do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi's co-workers disappeared into the turbolift and he was alone on the battle bridge. He took a deep breath and then let the air escape heavily. The golden bangle peeked out from under his sleeve and he stroked over it. Hopefully, they found something useful on the planet. And hopefully they were right in their assumption that Data's positronic matrix saved him from being infected with that micro-thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors of the turbolift opened and the Captain entered, followed by Security Chief Worf. "I thought it more prudent to move the bridge here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not ready for work yet, Captain," Geordi said. "My next step is to reroute drives, life support and controls. But I had called you about this. It might be useful to know the logic behind the spreading of this … thing. Then I'd know which systems to take care of first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Carry on with your work, Geordi. Mr. Worf and I will look into it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turbolift opened again and four engineers entered. When they saw that the Captain was present, they seemed a little stiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please, don't mind us," Captain Picard said, turning demonstratively to the console with Worf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, guys, we don't have time to stand around. We must set up a new mainframe computer. And we're literally running out of conduits."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love the idea of them having a positronic connection, even if it's indirect 💕<br/>As always: let me know what you think 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Emotional Trigger and fierce action ahead - have fun :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Second Officer's Log, Stardate 48567.6</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>With the help of some parts from other units I managed to repair the main control unit in the country house to the extent that I can access data. However, they are badly damaged and cannot be read in this state. Copying the fragments to my PADD is not feasible due to the danger of transmitting the virus as well. In the debris I found a small storage unit which can be used to transport the data. I was able to locate the controls of the security system and shut it down. As communication with the Enterprise has been interrupted again, we suspect another failure of our equipment.</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Data stowed away the small storage unit containing the rescued data into his shoulder bag. He couldn't do more here, repairing of the data was not possible on site and therefore also no evaluation. He let his flashlight slide over the destroyed equipment again and hesitated. The flap to the main processor of each of the consoles was open. The consoles themselves were only damaged at the input and output, meaning monitor and input interface, but as if the destruction had happened from the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data knelt in front of one of the control units and looked at its interior. No traces of burns, but very precise cuts on very specific connections. He checked two other units, one showed the same disconnections, one looked as if someone had been interrupted while working. A skeleton with distinct damage to the pelvic and femur bones was found two meters away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Data?" He looked up and Commander Riker entered. "You're still here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have completed transferring as much of the data as it was possible." Data stood up, part of the destroyed pelvic bone in his hand. "A souvenir for Doctor Crusher." He put it into his bag. "And one for Geordi." He reached for something that looked like a half-pulverized phaser and put it away, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't go on a holiday with you if you bring back souvenirs like that." Commander Riker waved a book. "I found this. Looks like a diary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data frowned and searched his databases. "Ah, diary, an analog personal log. I was not aware that such things still existed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As they say, paper is patient. And definitely better accessible when technology fails."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technology does not simply fail, sir. Technology wears out or is destroyed, both by outside influences. It must be maintained in the same way as a biological body. When a person gets sick, you do not say their body fails."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what they say when people die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data tilted his head and thought about this statement for 0.73 seconds. Then he nodded. "I understand, sir." Commander Riker handed him the book to stow it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Data," the Commander approached him, shining a light on Data's left arm, "have you recently started wearing jewelry on duty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, sir." He pushed his sleeve up a little bit. "This is a positronic communicator. In case we need to contact the Enterprise before the appointed time and our communicators fail again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is exactly what happened." Commander Riker nodded. "I'm sure Geordi designed it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correct, sir. A prototype. And an early birthday present."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very practical. And very pretty. All that's missing is an engraving." The commander smiled and turned. Data followed him confusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't imagine that all these people came down here voluntarily," Commander Riker said on their way up the corridor. "It's like a mass suicide."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In addition, there is the mass destruction of computers and workstations. Machines would not do-" Data stopped in the middle of the sentence. He frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Data?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander, I was just wondering if it is possible that all these machines were set to self-destruct."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What for? And by whom? We still haven't found a reason why nothing lives here but plants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They climbed the stairs to the entrance hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember the planet Minos?" asked Data.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Commander laughed, but it didn't sound very joyful. "I'll never forget this arms dealer's hologram. Nor will I forget that they've installed weapons systems on the planet, to which they themselves fell victim. What do you suspect, Data? An all-destructing micro-weapon that the colonists have lost control of?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not know, Commander," Data had to admit. "It is just … a shot in the dark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You surprise me again. Hold that thought and let's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A phaser shot missed them by a hair's breadth because Data maneuvered them both back into the basement access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the- Data, I told you to turn off the security system when you fix the computer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have done so, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to tell me the computer turned it back on by itself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it would seem, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Impossible, that would require consciousness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander, may I remind you that the Enterprise computer also developed user preferences and released me from quarantine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Commander cried out in pain and retreated a few steps further down holding his arm. Data stared after him, the outcry still echoing in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Data, come back! The phaser can lock onto you, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His positronic matrix seemed to stumble several times and his emotional center flared up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Data!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His main processor sent overheating warnings and his breathing accelerated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For goodness' sake, this is the worst possible time for a malfunction. Data!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Images from the shuttle were streaming in on him. Geordi half-dead in his arms, his own systems flooded with negative emotions. Helplessness and fear. He never wanted to feel that way again, and yet… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is nothing I can do, Geordi. Why is there nothing I can do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something jerked on his left arm and he looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Data, for all that you hold dear." Commander Riker grabbed his arm and pushed it up, right in front of Data's face. "You see this? Geordi gave you this bracelet. He's on the Enterprise. He's alright. He's safe. But you and I, we're here, and there's a manipulated computer up there trying to kill us. I need you here. Do you understand me, Lieutenant Commander?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." He answered automatically, as if something inside him had switched to autopilot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, what, Lieutenant Commander?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Commander." The emotions died away, the images faded back into the depths of his memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now grab your phaser, keep your eyes peeled for the firing range, and let's get out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Commander." He took the phaser with his right hand, set his focus and ran. The facility fired instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a back exit in the kitchen, it should be less protected," he heard the commander behind him over the noise of splintering stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Acknowledged."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the door, he immediately fired at the shooting range above him and destroyed it. He registered that the console, which had been offline when he had entered, was now lit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the kitchen, and everything was in chaos. The stove, the oven, the refrigerator, the replicators, everything exploded and fired at them with sharp pieces of scrap metal. He tried to shield the Commander with his much more durable body, but they were attacked from all sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sprinted ahead, threw himself against the door and stumbled into the backyard. Another explosion shattered the air right in front of him, followed by a feeling he had only felt once. When Geordi almost died. But this time it was physical, in his right arm and so intense that it almost brought him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Data!" The Commander was at his side, looking at him with eyes wide open. Then he threw his phaser away, which a moment later ripped a hole into the wall of the </span>
  <span>property</span>
  <span>. "Come." The Commander wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him through the hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept on running along the wall, even after he already knew that they had run far enough. Finally, the Commander stopped panting and leaned against the red bricks. Data did the same, even though he was not out of breath. The contact with the cool wall felt affirmative. He was alive. The Commander was alive. They were both functioning. They had been lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data bent his right forearm. Golden fluid came out of the stump. His hand and half his forearm were gone. There were shreds of bioplast on his shoulder, the rest was just bare metal. His uniform had large burn holes on the upper part of his body and the bioplast was partially or completely burned. Metal shimmered out. He wondered what his face looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Data?" Commander Riker had regained his breath. He was also damaged in many places, his uniform glistening with blood from various cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you all right, Commander?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Commander looked at him in disbelief, then he laughed. "Me? By all the stars of the galaxy, you are running out! Is that blood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nutritive fluid. Basically, this is my blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we need to … bandage you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid that would not help. I can completely stop the feed into the forearm." He did it and Commander Riker watched in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Practical."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Data felt in charge of his systems again. Even the pain had faded into the background as a dull feeling. Data now believed he had an inkling of the pain Geordi endured daily when he used the visor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He overlooked their surroundings. They had already been here yesterday. Data had walked along the wall, Worf beside him on the ground. This time, they were on the other side. Where Data had seen the piles of stones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander, what do you think this is?" he asked, nodding in that direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Without knowing anything about the traditions here, I'd say those are graves. Let's go see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to move the stones, I am afraid I will not be of much help." He pointed to his torn right arm, which was still dripping a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I have no intention of desecrating a grave." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went closer and Data discovered many more of these piles of stones in the clearing in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These stones seemed to be very important to the colonists." He took his tricorder out of his bag, which, fortunately, was still working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least for those who owned the walled area. We should bring Beverly another souvenir. Perhaps the stone is the source of all this evil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were standing in front of one of the piles. The stones looked pretty banged up. As far as his information on human burial rituals went, the dead were honored by a funeral. Construction debris didn't seem to fit this picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like most bricks, these too are made of clay that has been baked. A mixture of various minerals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to have a geologist on the Enterprise look at this." Commander Riker handed him a brick the size of a hand and Data put it in his bag. "No names, no dates, no nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data had never understood why many cultures on Earth needed a place to commemorate a dead person. He himself remembered dozens of dead people every day, simply by using the knowledge he had gained from them. He remembered his father by existing. And his brother when he looked into a mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our three hours are up." Data looked at the Commander. "Three hours, one minute and 12 seconds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They wouldn't keep us waiting," Commander Riker said. "O'Brien would take us sooner rather than later."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geordi's headache got worse, as always when he had to concentrate very intensely and for a long time. He could bear it, after all he was used to this pain. But it distracted him anyway, and every now and then there was nothing left for him but to put the visor down for a short time and give his brain a break. It was time again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain, we have the main computer on hold." Geordi put the visor down and closed his eyes briefly. "All critical systems are online and functioning. No current complaints about computer behavior. Intercom is back online. The crew has been informed. Also, that all non-critical systems will remain offline until further notice. We need those conduits. Transporter Room 3 is operational."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good work, Mr. La Forge. The same goes for your team."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're still working on the controls, though. They're so contaminated, we barely know where to start."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Enterprise can currently not be navigated?", asked the Captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correct, sir. We are trapped in orbit around Kargasius." Geordi put the visor back on and the familiar subliminal pain came back. He was able to work again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll just have to live with that for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi nodded and repeatedly grabbed his right wrist. "Shouldn't the time for the away team be running out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worf looked at the monitor of his console. "In less than 15 minutes. Still no communications."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sickbay to battle bridge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, Doctor," the Captain replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain, I have interesting news about our microorganism. I found it strange that there seem</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> to be nothing but plants on this planet and had dared a little experiment. Yesterday, I borrowed Commander Data's uniform he was wearing when he broke through the ceiling. With his permission, of course. Under a quarantine field, I added to the uniform a plant like the one on the planet, and a small ant colony from the science department that feeds on that plant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't keep us in suspense, Doctor," Geordi said. "Is everything dead now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not quite, Geordi," said Doctor Crusher. "The plant has tripled in size. It has been altered on a molecular level and its sap is toxic. The ants that fed on it are dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It matches what we saw," Worf said. "Giant plants, no animals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," agreed Doctor Crusher. "If insects die by feeding on plants or other microorganisms, all subsequent animals in the food chain starve to death. The plants are toxic enough that they could kill large mammals if they ingest enough of it. Even humans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The descriptions of the bodies found did not sound like poisoning symptoms," Worf said. "We saw replicators in the kitchen. The colonists were not dependent on agriculture."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the replicators were controlled by computers," Doctor Crusher interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they were contaminated, like ours." The Captain massaged his forehead. A heavy silence lay over the battle bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor, you must find something that can stop this organism."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying, Captain, but if I don't know-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor! I got-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reg, what on earth happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, are you talking to the Captain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, indeed. What's so important?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have discovered something. Something really, really bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, Mr. Barclay," said the Captain and Reg cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's spreading. Into clean conduits. Which we had already digitally separated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately the Captain, Worf and Geordi were at the workstation and looked at the construction plan of the Enterprise. "That's a part of the life-support control system," Worf said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Separate and redirect," Geordi called out, and had already gone over to his people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't, Commander, the area is too contaminated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then just separate them," Geordi said forcibly calm and turned to the Captain. "Captain, I've tried to avoid this because it's an incredible amount of work, but we'll have to reconnect the threatened conduits directly, not only digitally. If the backup computer core and especially the life support are also contaminated, we won't have to worry about anything anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain nodded. "Do whatever it takes. Mr. Worf, support Mr. La Forge's team with instructions on which areas are particularly vulnerable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, sir," said Worf, studying the plan intensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi turned back to his people. "You all go looking for a colleague who knows how to lay and replace conduits. I will coordinate you in the Jefferies tubes. You better hurry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The colleagues disappeared into the turbolift and Geordi took a short moment to breathe. This could not be happening. How was it possible for this organism to skip barriers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geordi." The Captain stood beside him, his voice sounding calm and gentle. "I get the feeling you're taking this personally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may assume that, sir. You know, there are some constants in life you can be guided by. For me, one of them was being able to rely on machine logic. Even a virus works by logic. It can't bypass a detour. It always needs a logical loophole and there is no such thing here. But that-" He broke off and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is something living, Geordi. Even if it looks like tech, life has invaded our systems. And you, of all people, should know that life - however mechanical - is not always logical and can develop in completely unexpected ways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi reached for his bracelet. He would not be able to concentrate fully on his work until Data was finally off this planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Transporter room 3 to battle bridge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Picard here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain, I can't find the away team. I've changed frequencies several times. I could do it in my sleep and still I cannot find a life form."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep trying, I'll send you Commander La Forge. Picard out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi squeezed his wrist tight enough to make it crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Worf, you will lead Geordi's people in the Jefferies tubes. Get Lieutenant Barass to join you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye, sir." Worf disappeared seconds later into the turbolift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi's jaws were clenched so tightly that he could hardly speak. "I knew it would go wrong. These things are clever. If we try to fool them, we can only do it once, with one method. They adapt too well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll find a way, and if we have to send a shuttle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't even know if anything can pass through this atmosphere unharmed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geordi," the Captain sounded a touch more forceful and serious. "I understand your feelings and your concerns, but neither will get us anywhere in this situation. We have an infiltrated vessel up here and two isolated crewmen down there. You did everything you could for our ship. The best way to help Data and Will is to stay calm and think. What else does Data have in his collection that we can adapt? No matter how absurd it may seem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Data to Geordi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi winced and the Captain looked at him in surprise. He looked even more amazed when Geordi raised his arm and the bangle looked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Data, are you all right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were attacked. The computer at the country house activated the security system and fired on us. While fleeing, the technical kitchen equipment around us exploded."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi's mouth fell open for a moment. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were dam… We were hurt. Commander Riker has been shot. I, however … well, my phaser blew up in my hand. Fortunately, in the right hand, otherwise the communicator would have been destroyed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi became nauseous at the thought of the damage the explosion had done. And that it could have completely destroyed Data. "You escaped?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correct. We walked back the way we came to the estate yesterday. Then we noticed that the agreed-upon time had passed, and we had not yet been beamed to the Enterprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O'Brien has reported that with the new settings the sensors can find no life signs on the planet. He’s changed frequencies several times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought so. We are now at the exact coordinates we were beamed to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi looked up at the Captain who was already contacting O'Brien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, the Captain's talking to O'Brien."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have the Chief scan for life forms with the following settings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain nodded and Geordi had Data transmit the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O'Brien heard you, he'll try it right away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood." A short silence. "Geordi. How are you doing? Are you … </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>okay</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi hesitated a moment, then he laughed. "Yeah, I can't think of anything that would knock me out. Not even a disobedient main computer. It's a huge effort to reconfigure the running systems to the backup core, but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geordi, I believe the organism is capable of repairing computer systems. Not completely. I had to manually restore basic functionality. But after I repaired the main control unit in the basement, a console on the ground floor also worked again, which it did not do when Commander Riker returned to me in the basement from his investigation of the house, as he assured me. The security system was also offline at that moment, otherwise it would have attacked him immediately. The appliances in the kitchen were also inoperable yesterday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi swallowed. "Okay, that explains a lot. The organism was able to jump over our redirects easily. We're in the process of manually severing and reconnecting the conduits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This will be the only way. I think the colonists also tried to intervene manually instead of randomly destroying the computers. The destruction was probably caused by the computers themselves, like the explosions in the kitchen and our phasers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi rubbed his face. "I see. The Captain heard you, too. Captain, what did O'Brien say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Negative, he has not been able to find any life forms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Acknowledged, Captain", said Data's voice again. "Please have him scan for a mineral composite. It is composed of the following elements." Data went over the details again and O'Brien heard it from communicator to communicator. "If he can lock onto it, beam it aboard, directly into a quarantine field. Have a geologist look at it as soon as possible. It may contain the cause of our situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We understand," confirmed the Captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got to hold on a little longer, Data," Geordi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too." Another break. "Do not worry too much, Geordi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, not me. It's not the first time we've been stuck in a hopeless situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your choice of words shows me that you worry so much that your concentration suffers. Otherwise, you would have expressed yourself differently."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi sighed. "Sorry, I can't help it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Geordi thought he heard a smile in those words. "I trust you and the Captain. The Enterprise leaves no one behind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be against everything that the Enterprise and we as Starfleet officers stand for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geordi, I th-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Data? Data!" Geordi looked up. "Captain, communications have been terminated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't that to be expected?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, there is a positronic relay built into the communicators. You know I can see positronic emission. My bracelet no longer glows. We've got to get Data out of there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them the monitor of one of the workstations exploded. Geordi spun around and saw the blue flash of electricity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's … this is impossible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another console spat out its insides towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Out!" The Captain grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the turbolift with him. The doors closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s not possible, Captain," Geordi repeated. "The battle bridge was in no danger just a moment ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just now we were both busy with other things than watching the displays," the Captain replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turbolift jerked, then the ride ended abruptly. Geordi felt an increasing tingling in his face, right where his visor was. "Damn!" He ripped his visor off and all he could hear was an electrical hiss on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, Geordi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His temples vibrated a little. </span>
  <span>He hoped his</span>
  <span> transmitters </span>
  <span>would</span>
  <span> be safe. "Yes, sir, I'm fine. I won't be of much help to you now, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that," the Captain replied. "You're doing well in training, I hope?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With Worf, Data and Will as partners, you can't get out of training."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good. I suggest we leave the turbolift. You must help me get to the emergency exit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, sir, I'll give you a leg-up. Before this whole thing blows up into our faces."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Second Officer's Log, Stardate 48572.7</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sample of a brick could be beamed aboard. Unfortunately, it was not possible to pick up life forms through the atmosphere, so Commander Riker and I must remain on the planet. The Commander started to read the diary from the country house, while I - for lack of another activity - transferred the data to my PADD and tried to repair the fragments. It is to be hoped that it will not fall victim to the micro-organism as well, I would rather avoid losing another limb.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This diary reads like a thriller," Commander Riker said after some time of flipping through it.</p><p>"These are thrilling descriptions?"</p><p>"I meant the literary genre, not so much the quality of the written word."</p><p>Data was checking his databases. "Ah, Alfred Hitchcock had a profound influence on the cinematic genre of the thriller in the mid-20<sup>th</sup> Century and established the stylistic means of suspense, in which-"</p><p>"That's what I mean," the Commander interrupted. "Suspense. It's so outrageous, you just have to keep reading. Listen to this:</p><p>
  <em>April 8th - Today, other families in the area fled to us after their home computers turned against them and killed members of the household. It seems that only our house can withstand this madness, but we do not understand why. I don't know how much longer we can live crammed together like this. There are usually only twelve of us, but almost seventy at the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>April 17th - A heated discussion broke out about whether we should shut down the main computer, as a precaution. But what will we live on if we can no longer use the replicators? People have already died from the oversized fruits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>April 24th - The plants scare us. They creep closer and closer to the house and the wall of the cemetery. We already had to cover the graves with rubble to prevent the plants from dragging the bodies back to the surface. I've seen bodies exposed to the plants for several days. They become plants themselves. Sometimes I feel like I'm being followed by them if I move too far from the house. I hardly ever leave the grounds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May 2nd - It's started. Also, in our house something has taken over the main computer. It doesn't hurt me, and still takes orders from me. I can operate the replicators and the kitchen equipment. But the security system has already driven dozens of us into the basement and executed them. The computer showed us images from the security cameras in the basement. So many dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May 11th - All technology was taken over by the unknown something. We have many injured by exploding hand phasers, hand computers and even toys. The replicators are no longer responding to me. We are out of supplies. There's only one chance left: we'll all go down to the basement together and try to survive until someone can turn off the main control unit.</em>
</p><p><em>If anyone should find this diary after us: Watch out for the plants.</em>"</p><p>Commander Riker looked up and took a deep breath. "Tough stuff. As if the organism had purified the planet and assimilated every organic material it could find."</p><p>Data went through the descriptions he had just heard a few more times and put them together with the information he had before. "Such a thing can be quite useful, for example to remove alien flora and fauna or to clear an area of fauna. But it must never be done without restrictions and possible countermeasures. Especially not if the area is inhabited and the inhabitants do not know about this measure."</p><p>"Are there actual applications for this kind of thing?" Commander Riker closed the diary.</p><p>"Absolutely, sir. On Stiga III, a fungus that threatened the ecological balance was destroyed. The planet and its inhabitants are thriving. On Maras, an area of 300,000 square kilometers was cleared of vegetation because it was felt that more building land was needed. This attempt failed, the colony had to be resettled and to this day no trees grow on Maras."</p><p>The Commander shook his head. "Creepy."</p><p>"Caution is always advised when interfering with the ecological system of a planet. It is not for nothing that an M-Class planet has not been successfully prepared for colonization more than once."</p><p>"So, you think it could be an ecological experiment?"</p><p>"There are several possibilities, Commander. An experiment about which too few people were informed. A contamination from an off-planet contact. A mutation of a pre-existing organism. I hope that this data can shed light on it." Data patted his PADD.</p><p>"And I hope the Enterprise finds something in that brick," Commander Riker said. "It's strange that of all places, this house has been spared for so long."</p><p>"Even if the brick contains something that once stopped the organism, it has mutated and crossed that conduit."</p><p>"No," Commander Riker disagreed immediately. "It's not that simple. The wall and the house are not overgrown, the graves are in a clearing. The organism made it into the technical devices, took them over and could destroy the people. But whatever is in those bricks is still working. The Enterprise just has to find it."</p><p>"Before the organism attacks the crew." Data put his PADD in his bag and the bracelet slipped out from under his sleeve.</p><p>"Don't you want to try it again?" The Commander looked at Data, then nodded toward his hand. "Yours still works?"</p><p>"Affirmative, I can detect the glow with Geordi's visor vision."</p><p>"Maybe they've already found something. It won't hurt to try."</p><p>Data did not think it would make sense, but the Commander was right. "Data to Geordi." They listened, but nothing happened. "Geordi, please-" Suddenly something wrapped itself around Data's leg and creeped up. He jumped up and grabbed the green that attacked him. One jerk and he had pulled it out of the ground with its roots. It was just a tuft of grass a meter high that now lay lifeless in his hand. But other stalks were already groping for him.</p><p>"Data, I could use your android strength." The Commander was wrapped in grass from leg to waist, with other greenery already feeling his arms. Data again grabbed the plants boldly and pulled them out of the ground, whereupon they immediately went limp. Commander Riker gave a short hiss.</p><p>"Were you injured, Commander?"</p><p>"Just a little cut." He pointed to his right thigh. The trousers had a tear under which was a long, thin wound. A little blood mixed with plant sap. "Let's get out of here before the plants assimilate us. If they are capable of it."</p><p>"According to the diary, not until you are dead, sir."</p><p>The Commander laughed. "Very reassuring, Data. Let's go back to the cemetery, where we seem to be protected from this greenery." He rubbed the cut once more, then they left. Under the rustling of leaves and grass, although there was no wind.</p><p>***</p><p>Fortunately, Geordi possessed not only one visor and his replacement had not yet been taken over by the microorganism. He had returned to Engineering with the Captain at his side. Again, together with Ensign M'Acu, he had to reconnect the conduits digitally, but this time only after they had been reconnected by hand. This way they could access basic functions from main engineering. Life support was stable, communications in the ship were working, the power supply was secured.</p><p>"The navigations are dead, Captain," Geordi said, with his hands in his sides. "So are the defenses, but that's probably not so critical right now."</p><p>"I don't think there's any point in shooting the organism."</p><p>Geordi rubbed his forehead. "The fact remains that too many conduits are contaminated, and consoles keep exploding everywhere."</p><p>"35 injured so far," said Worf, who was still coordinating engineers in the Jefferies tubes along with Lieutenant Barass.</p><p>"I have no idea how much longer we can hold the computer core," said Geordi and the Captain nodded.</p><p>"Sickbay to main engineering."</p><p>"Doctor, have you found anything?" The Captain sounded a little hopeful.</p><p>"My colleague in geology has actually found something, Captain. I'd like you to come here with Geordi. Have him bring that positronic communicator you spoke of."</p><p>A few minutes later they arrived at the infirmary and were led directly to the medical laboratory. Doctor Crusher and a colleague stood in front of several sealed ampoules. On a table surrounded by a quarantine field stood a small ant farm, a golden-black uniform lay next to it. On a second quarantine table stood a man-sized plant in a blown-up pot. Its leaves kept tapping against the quarantine field as if it wanted to test it. Doctor Crusher turned to them as they entered the laboratory.</p><p>"Captain, Geordi, this is Commander Takeda, head of geology."</p><p>The Captain nodded at him. "Commander, what do you have for us?"</p><p>"I can't answer that, Captain," said the Commander and sounded downright pleased. Geordi had to suppress a grin. When he found something he hadn't known before, he was just as pleased. Unless it was trying to take over the Enterprise. Or his best friend. Or himself. "I simply removed from the sample everything I knew, leaving a mineral I've never encountered before. But I think I can find it later in a database. Once I can access all the databases again. That green stuff over there was almost twice as big 15 minutes ago. We put a tiny dose of the mineral into the quarantine field and the plant shrank."</p><p>"Impressive," Geordi said. "And why did you want me to bring the communicator?"</p><p>"It no longer functions, you say?" asked Doctor Crusher.</p><p>"The positronic relay seems to be dead. The communicator does no longer glow."</p><p>"Glow?" Commander Takeda looked at him confused.</p><p>"I can see positronic emission."</p><p>"That's exactly the point," said Doctor Crusher. "Give me the communicator. We'll run an experiment."</p><p>Geordi took off the bracelet and gave it to the Doctor.</p><p>"That's a real gem. All that's missing is an engraving." She smiled at Geordi, which irritated him a little, and passed the communicator to the geologist. "Please, Commander, try your magic cure."</p><p>The geologist put the bracelet down in front of him. "To explain: I have crushed the mineral to resemble fine dust that can be dosed very low." He took one of the sealed vials, put it into a hypospray and sprayed it onto the communicator. At the same time, Doctor Crusher also took one of the ampoules and inserted it into the injection device of the table on which the plant was standing. As soon as the ampoule was released, the plant contracted and shrank rapidly.</p><p>"Wow!" Geordi was genuinely impressed.</p><p>"Is the plant back to normal?" the Captain asked. "On molecular level as well?"</p><p>"Tricorder's still picking up traces of the organism," said Doctor Crusher, looking at the read-out. "However, it is decreasing by the second. How's the communicator, Geordi?"</p><p>Geordi looked at the worktable, on which the bracelet glowed as if nothing had ever happened. "It's working! You're a genius, Commander."</p><p>"Well done, Commander," the Captain said, nodding to Commander Takeda. "Can you extract enough to decontaminate the entire ship?"</p><p>"To be honest, I don’t know." He looked at Doctor Crusher.</p><p>“It's very potent, but we only have one small brick for the whole ship. On the other hand it seems to be changing the microorganism, so the dead ones almost work like the mineral itself. Only much less potent.”</p><p>"I understand”, said the Captain. “So we just have to try. But how do we get it everywhere?"</p><p>"The ventilation system?" Geordi suggested.</p><p>"The entire crew must wear a breathing mask for the time of the decontamination," said Commander Takeda. "Even the fine dust of such a beneficial mineral does not belong into human bronchi."</p><p>"That is correct," agreed Doctor Crusher. "We would have to let the mineral act for maybe five minutes, then the air could be filtered. The whole thing would take maybe ten minutes."</p><p>"And the preparation?" asked the Captain.</p><p>The doctor and the geologist looked at each other. "An hour for us."</p><p>The Captain looked at Geordi.</p><p>"We'll start the preparation immediately, then we just have to get the mineral into the ventilation system as soon as it's ready."</p><p>"Very well, make it so, I will inform the crew." The Captain turned away with a nod.</p><p>"Data to Geordi."</p><p>As Geordi looked incredulously at his bracelet, the Captain turned back on his heel.</p><p>"Geordi, come in."</p><p>Geordi was at the table with two steps and put his bracelet back on. "Data, I don't believe it."</p><p>"It seems Commander Riker was right to continue trying to communicate. How gratifying."</p><p>Geordi laughed. "I'd thought your communicator would already be out of order after mine went down."</p><p>"Our being near the bricks obviously protected both the communicator and myself from damage. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for Commander Riker."</p><p>Captain Picard joined Geordi. "What happened, Mr. Data?"</p><p>"Captain, the Commander was injured by a plant about half an hour ago. He shows signs of poisoning."</p><p>Geordi and the Doctor sighed. The Captain took an audible breath before he spoke. "Data, we may have found a cure for the microorganism. A mineral in the brick you gave to us. We are preparing to decontaminate the Enterprise."</p><p>"Captain, that won't solve our problem with the sensors," Geordi said. "Currently, we cannot penetrate the atmosphere, no matter what we do. We must purge the atmosphere before we can beam them up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you had a Covid feeling in this chapter: sorry about it. This crazy time has really influenced my writing and the whole story. I hope you liked the chapter nevertheless - please let me know 😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They all were gathered in main engineering: The Captain, Geordi, Beverly, Worf, O'Brien and Reg. Worf gave a report on the current status of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All critical systems are backed up, as are main engineering, the infirmary, and most life-support shelters. So far, 53 people have been injured during spontaneous explosions from workstations, PADDs or tricorders, no fatalities. All non-critical departments have been evacuated and the crew has been instructed to retreat to the life support shelters unless they are working on securing and providing emergency supplies to the ship. Furthermore, we have no control over helm, navigation and defense. Transporter room 3 is operational, but our sensors still cannot penetrate the atmosphere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Mr. Worf," said the Captain, looking around seriously. "Well, ladies and gentlemen. We have a cure in the form of a mineral against this hostile organism and we might be able to save the ship. However, two crew members are still on the planet. Commander Riker was poisoned. How long Commander Data's systems will remain undamaged is uncertain. Both must be beamed aboard immediately. So, how do we get the mineral into the planet's atmosphere?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could shuttles penetrate the atmosphere and spray the mineral?" O'Brien asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Principally possible," Worf said. "However, very dangerous. The organism appears to be particularly concentrated in the atmosphere. It could contaminate the onboard computers within seconds and crash the shuttle. If we regain control of our weapons systems, torpedoes might be a possibility."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain looked at Beverly. "How heat-resistant is this mineral?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like any mineral, it has a melting point. We don't know if it will still be effective after that. And there's still the problem that we actually only have mineral to decontaminate the Enterprise. We can't replicate it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if we reused the mineral we already have?" All eyes turned to Reg, who rarely uttered a word in front of so many people. "It was just-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's possible," Beverly said. "The mineral doesn't wear off in that sense. We don't even know how it reacts with the organism yet, but to find out we’</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span> need more time. But we already have very little </span>
  <span>mineral</span>
  <span> for the ship, so I don’t know about the entire atmosphere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not necessarily the entire atmosphere," Geordi said. "We'll use a small tunnel. Right, Chief?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O'Brien let out a grin. "You really want to push our sensors to their limits, Commander. But how do we get the mineral from the Enterprise to this specific point?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't you lock on to that mineral?" Worf asked him, and Geordi's brain leapt forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's genius!" he shouted. "O'Brien, you'll be the hero of the day if you pull this off!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The transporter chief looked from Geordi to Worf, then his eyes got big. "I don't think anyone has ever tried this before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I to understand you intend to beam the mineral into the atmosphere after decontaminating the Enterprise?" the Captain asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely!" said Geordi enthusiastically. "The mineral is filtered from the air and collected in the container it came from. From there O'Brien can beam it directly into the atmosphere above Data and Will. That should be enough to create the tunnel our sensors and the transporter need. We can only hope we have enough </span>
  <span>mineral</span>
  <span>. If necessary, I can recalibrate the sensors once the organism has grown weak enough. It just has to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain rubbed his chin. "I guess this is our best shot. And our only one, even though we don’t know yet, how the mineral will react in the atmosphere. Get everything ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi instructed Reg, along with Ensign M'Acu, to take control of the mineral and make sure it would pass into the ventilation system, from there to the filters and finally back into the collection tank. Worf supervised with Lieutenant Barass to ensure that the systems remained stable and that threatened conduits were reconnected. Geordi himself was in transporter room 3 with O'Brien and the Captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Communication to Data was still possible. They were able to pinpoint exactly where they would need the tunnel to be and pre-set the sensors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone worked as fast as they could and yet it took them almost an hour to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Geordi mumbled. "I think we're ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're as prepared as we can be, Commander," O'Brien said and Geordi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain, we are ready to begin decontamination."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain tapped his communicator. "Picard to engineering, is everything ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Captain," Regs voice could be heard. "Everything is in place and ready to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand by, Lieutenant." The Captain took another look at Geordi. "Whatever happens: you and everyone involved have done an extraordinary job today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi nodded. "Thank you, Captain." He touched the bangle on his wrist again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Picard to crew, put on your breathing masks now. Decontamination will begin in a few seconds. The process will take approximately </span>
  <span>five</span>
  <span> minutes." Again, the Captain tapped his communicator. "Picard to engineering, initiate decontamination procedures." Then he, Geordi and O'Brien put their masks on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Initiating decontamination", Reg's voice came over the intercom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi only heard the ventilation system, but didn’t see anything from the mineral. On another monitor he watched the contamination display on the Enterprise. It only showed the computer conduits, but even then, improvements were visible by the second. The Captain also stared at the display, then looked at Geordi and nodded at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi heard a hissing sound as the ventilation system sucked, filtered and returned the air. He took off his mask and tapped </span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>nto his communicator. "La Forge to engineering, how's that mineral recirculating?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything's fine, sir," said Reg. "It'll be about two more minutes before you can inoculate the atmosphere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seconds crept by and Geordi could hardly keep himself from running back and forth nervously while the Captain looked stoically at the contamination display. Everything was back in the green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Decontamination complete," it finally sounded over the intercom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barclay to transporter room 3, you may begin inoculation process."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi immediately reattached himself to the console.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O'Brien had also been waiting for this sign. "Initiate transport of the mineral into the atmosphere just above the Commanders' known location."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi's heart almost overturned when he saw that the sensors could finally scan something. "That's it, a little more." The sensors penetrated deeper and deeper into the atmosphere until they finally reached the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lock on life forms, O'Brien," he shouted to his colleague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying, sir," reported the chief. "I can't. Damn it, why is this not working?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's adjust the frequencies." Geordi's fingers flew over the input interface. "Okay, ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adjusted. I'll start again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The tunnel is closing, Geordi," said the Captain so calmly, Geordi went through a cold shiver. “How is this possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again, nothing, Commander."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll try again, O'Brien." Geordi was typing while his throat was closing. This was their last possible attempt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cannot lock on to any life form."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no!" They wouldn't be able to beam another brick on board once the tunnel closed. Geordi's fingers were shaking. His thoughts were choked with helplessness. "Come on, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Second Officer's Log, Stardate 48625.8</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>After we were attacked by grasses and Commander Riker was injured, we retreated to the cemetery, where the plants do not follow. We have been in contact with the Enterprise and are now waiting to be beamed aboard. Commander Riker is stable but in pain.</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Data took a brick from one of the graves and rubbed it vigorously against another on the stone pile. A fine sand formed on the surface. He grabbed some of it and went back to Commander Riker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander, since we know from the Enterprise that there is a mineral in the bricks that acts against the organism, I believe it is advisable to treat your injury with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Riker looked up from Data's hand to him. "You want to </span>
  <span>rub</span>
  <span> dirt into my wound?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correct, sir." Data knelt with him. "May I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, it can't get any worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cut was already swollen and the skin was spotty red. The Commander flinched as Data pressed the powder into the wound. "Excuse me, Commander."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never mind." He sighed and Data sat down onto the floor with him. "Hey, Data. What's with the bracelet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data tilted his head. "I do not understand, sir. It is a communicator."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but why not a badge, like our Starfleet communicator? Why a trinket?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data hesitated. "I do not know, sir. Geordi designed it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As a surprise for your birthday. That I've never seen you celebrate before." The Commander grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geordi said the celebration would have been to try them out together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Riker snorted and shook his head. "Data, do you understand how personal this gift is? There is only one set."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are prototypes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On a positronic basis, as you are. In the shape of a jewel. For a birthday, the two of you would have celebrated alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still do not understand. We are best friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you? Even after your adventure with the aerosol being? After your emotions have developed? After you fought for his life?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data blinked once. Then he blinked again. He thought of his category, </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Geordi reward,</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span> which he still couldn't name correctly. Did the Commander mean these feelings? They were new and wonderful and only Geordi could evoke them in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Commander, what-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geordi to Data."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his friend's voice immediately put Data on alert, and he got back on his feet. "Yes, Geordi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Enterprise is save. We were able to inoculate the atmosphere, we have a tunnel to the surface, but we can't find any life forms. I'm at a loss and the tunnel is closing. Do you have any ideas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much time do we have left?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Five minutes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Alright</span>
  <span>, please change the settings to the following." Data estimated it would take them approximately thirty seconds for this first attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay, the sensors find you now," Geordi said so tense that his voice almost broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I can't get a lock," Data heard Chief O'Brien say. "I'm getting some garbled interference."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geordi, try to connect the transporter lock in parallel with communications," Data said calmly, although his heart rate was increasing. "Communications to the planet do not appear to be under attack at this time. You can mask the transporters that way." Hopefully, he added in thought. He had never tried anything like this himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must guide me," Geordi said. "I'm a mechanic, not a sensor expert."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data smiled at Geordi's understatement of his own abilities. Then he guided him through the switchover. He had time literally in the back of his mind, the seconds ticked by and his emotional center reacted with extreme tension, but that kept him focused and concentrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, we got it all," Geordi said. "Keep your fingers crossed that it works."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data looked down at his shattered arm, then at his healthy one, wondering what good it would do to cross </span>
  <span>his</span>
  <span> fingers, and which to cross anyway. The next moment he found it strange himself how calm he was in their current situation, that he even thought about something like that. If this attempt didn't work, they would have to come up with a completely new strategy, if that was even possible. There was a potential chance that they would have to stay indefinitely on a planet that was anything but habitable. But this time, Geordi was safe. He held his wrist with the bracelet close to his chest and the surrounding area faded from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next moment, the transporter room appeared before him. Chief O'Brien stood at the console. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Decontamination initiated," said the transporter chief. Data felt the quarantine field around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the side, Captain Picard greeted them with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Number One, Mr. Data, it's a great pleasure to have you back on board. Although not as well as we beamed you down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Captain," Commander Riker said, standing next to Data.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Decontamination complete." The quarantine field disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commander Riker limped off the transporter pad. "For my part, I'd like to go straight to Doctor Crusher, she's expecting us anyway, I guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely, I'll go with you. Mr. La Forge, can I count on you to look after Mr. Data?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi just nodded. He had never responded like that to the Captain before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good. Come along, Mr. O'Brien, you've had quite a day yourself today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three left the transporter room, leaving only Data and Geordi behind. Geordi approached him with almost cautious steps. His friend still hadn't spoken and a feeling of pressure was building up inside Data. He stepped off the transporter platform and tried to smile, hoping it didn't seem too forced. After all he was really happy to see his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Geordi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few steps Geordi was now with him and hugged him. He pressed Data tightly against him, despite his desolate condition, and the unpleasant feeling disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad this worked out," Geordi said at his neck. "For a moment, I thought-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, me too." Data wrapped his whole arm around Geordi, his hand on his friend's back. He could feel the strong, steady heartbeat under his fingers. He was home again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me look at you." Geordi released him. He smiled and shook his head at the same time as he ran down Data's destroyed arm without any hesitation. "Oh, Data. Now I know what we made copies of your limbs for. Are you in pain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi laughed. "Why do I get the feeling that you're happy about this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is the first time I have felt physical pain. It is a very small deflection, though. When the arm was ripped off by the phaser blast–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's put off the gory descriptions until later, please. We should put you back together first." Geordi put a hand on his back and they left the transporter room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had done the mechanical part, they could turn to Data's exterior, for which they had to go to the infirmary. Doctor Crusher was horrified by Data's condition. She probably thought of him as a human patient with all his muscles exposed. Except, for an android, it was not a problematic condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By now, there are advanced bioplasts available," Geordi said as he removed destroyed material from his upper body in order to apply new material. "It's infused with receptors that we can attach to your positronic matrix."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My skin could feel more delicate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost as delicate as human skin. You'd feel a breath. Or a snowflake. Or the whiskers of Spot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi was working within inches of his abdomen. How would a breath on sensitive skin feel there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I would like to try it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi looked up at him and smiled. Data felt the warm impulse even before he could categorize the moment. Geordi hesitated. "Without the bioplast, I see your rewards even more clearly. I can see the exact areas that are exposed. It’s beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it is no longer … unpleasant for you to see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi laughed. "You've glowed almost continuously since you came back on board."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data frowned. "Indeed? I did not notice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No wonder. You're probably in a state of sustained joy right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data thought about this idea. He liked it. Even though he knew it would pass. Just as horrible, lingering feelings would pass. Like that very confusing moment at the country house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geordi, I had a kind of memory on the surface that so engrossed me that I could not act. What was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi looked up again, this time with a serious face and put his tools aside. "Can you be more specific?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were on our way out of the basement of the country house. We were unexpectedly attacked by a shooting device. Commander Riker was hit. He cried out. At that moment, I remembered … no, in my mind I was back in the shuttle with you. I heard you scream as the entity left your body. I saw everything so clearly again. I felt … helplessness and fear. And the pain that you were going to die in my arms. Even though I knew you would not. I knew you were safe on the Enterprise. And yet the memory was so powerful that Commander Riker had to release me from it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi was silent and kept looking at him. Then he took Data's new hand and stroked it gently. "That was a flashback, Data. It can happen after traumatic events. You should talk to Deanna. Haven't you done that yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data shook his head in confusion. "I have had no use for a psychologist until now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, feelings are much more complex than you think. They make you vulnerable in so many ways that you should urgently speak to Deanna and have it explained to you. This is a subject where it doesn't make sense to load several gigabytes of knowledge into your memory. Really try to understand what it means to have feelings and deal with them. Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data processed Geordi's words carefully. Again, it occurred to him what Commander Riker had said about the bracelet. His own inability to name the category </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Geordi reward</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span> correctly because he was not clear about the nature of his feelings. And also, the flashback. Everything had to do with Geordi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he nodded and returned the pressure of his friends' hand. "For any problems or innovations in my mechanics or my operations, I will come to you. So, I should consult Counselor Troi if I do not understand my … mental or emotional state. Thank you, Geordi, that was very helpful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geordi smiled and stroked Data's forearm once more before he reached for his tools again. "Deanna is also sworn to secrecy. Whatever you discuss must remain between you and her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I want to talk to you about this in addition?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's up to you. I'm here for you, whatever it is. You know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Data nodded and Geordi continued to take care of the bruised bioplast. It had been a mistake to rely only on himself and Geordi to explore this part of himself that he had longed for so much and was now so obscure. But he would further strive to be more than he was. It did not matter that he would never reach his ultimate goal. The effort yielded its own reward.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we landed savely again. More or less. Thank you all for sticking around, I had so much fun writing this second episode 😄 🖤💛</p><p>Currently I'm finalizing the third episode (yes, I actually got it done) and will get to the translation this week. So I guess, we will be ready to start updates in about 2 weeks. In the meantime I have one or two short stories for you. My special guest in the third episode gave me quite a hard time getting into his head. And now I even feel like I could write a story from his perspective 😅 We will see. </p><p>I hope to see you back in the final episode of my little Trilogy. It will be called "Family Bonds".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>